A Special Gift For a Special Someone
by Dancing-in-the-depths
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I have been waiting to post this for awile... Robin Raven fluff and an update on news for 'The Other Prophecy' inside. I hope you like it! I admit it's a little cheesy but hey, some people LIKE cheese! :P


**A Special Gift for a Special Someone**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The voices of Raven's fellow Titans yelled.

Raven groaned and hid her face in her pillow, as if asking it to take her anywhere but here.

"Come on Raven! Get up. It's five in the morning!" Beast Boy yelled into her ear.

"Oh good." Raven muttered. "Another reason to stay in bed." She rolled over and looked at the green shape-shifter and the rest of the Titans. They were all wearing their pajamas and red Santa Clause hats. Cyborg was holding another hat, and by the looks of things, it had Raven's name on it.

"C'mon Rea! We can't book it to the lounge for presents without you!" Cyborg bellowed with an urging smile.

Raven sat up slowly and stretched. She looked out her large window at the colorful lights on the roofs of homes, coated in fresh winter snow. She turned from the view of the city then looked back at the Titans. "Alright, alright." She said, slipping out of bed.

Robin smiled brightly and placed the extra Santa hat on Raven's head. "Then let's go." He said. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran to the door, towards the lounge.

Raven and Robin stared after them and then at each other. "We seriously do have a bit to much fun for our own good." Robin said.

Raven looked back at him with a flat face. "_They _do." She said dryly.

Robin frowned. "Oh c'mon, Raven." He said. "It's Christmas for crying out loud. Can you at least _try _to smile for a millisecond or so?"

Raven stared at him for a bit. But then she gave in and let a small and rare smile curl across her lips.

"That's more like it." Robin said, his own smile now returning. He playfully punched her on the arm and began walking out of the room. Normally he would have stammered on his words trying to say three syllables when he was alone with Raven. But he had a plan. And there was no way he was going to chicken out this time.

Raven stood silently, staring out the window. She thought deeply about several things that had happened throughout the year that was soon coming to an end. She had been hoping for a while now that Robin would admit something to her, something special. She had admitted to herself that she wished he could be a little more than just a friend. Her train of thought was destroyed utterly when she felt something tug at her hand.

"You coming or not?" Robin asked her with yet another bright smile. She smiled back and the two birds walked out of the room, completely oblivious to the fact that they were still holding hands.

When they reached the door to the lounge, the other Titans were waiting by it.

"Took you long enough!" Beast Boy said with a broad grin. Then he looked down, noticing that Raven and Robin's hands were linked. He cocked and eyebrow and looked at Cyborg, mouthing 'this should be fun to watch'.

Robin looked back at Raven then blushed, in realizing what Beast Boy had been staring at. He was about to let go, but then he thought otherwise. So instead, he just griped her hand tighter.

"Glorious!" Starfire squealed. "Now that all of us are here, we may enter the room in which we shall receive and give the gifts!"

The doors to the lounge slid open to reveal the dark room, with only the white lights on the Christmas tree providing a dim, yet beautiful glow.

Robin smiled and walked inside, followed by Raven. Beast Boy immediately ran to the silver and green Christmas tree and began to sort through the presents that were under it, searching for the ones that were addressed to him. By the time the other titans had gotten there, the green Martian had already formed a small pile of three colorful boxes behind him. Everyone else started to rummage through the packages under the tree searching for their own names, laughing and exchanging joyous conversation as they finished sorting out the gifts, finding that each titan had about three presents each.

Beast Boy tore open his packages. All of them were some sort of new videogame, except for one from Raven which was a self-help book labeled 'Help You're Addictions to Videogames'. Everyone laughed when they saw the sticky note under it that said 'and tofu'.

Starfire happily tore her presents apart, to find a cookbook from Raven, a gift card to the 'mall of shopping' from Robin, and from Beast Boy, a pink stuffed monkey. She squealed with joy as she opened each one. "I thank you friends! This happy day of gift giving has brought me much joy!"

Raven merely sat on the sofa sipping some herbal tea, with her three presents sitting next to her. She would open them later. For now she was just watching her teammates enjoy themselves. She turned to Robin who had by this time released her hand and opened his gifts.

Cyborg opened his presents, making sure to perfectly preserve the wrapping paper. All of his gifts were something that would help him wax or upgrade the T-car.

Soon everyone had gone through the majority of their presents until Cyborg bellowed, "All right, ya'll! Time for secret Santa!"

Robin smiled eagerly as everyone gathered in a circle. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

"All right. Who had my name?" Cyborg asked, looking around at the others excitedly. Raven used her telekinetic powers to levitate a gift to Cyborg. The half robot teen smiled and opened it as soon as it dropped into his metal hands. It was a football autographed by some sort of football star that Raven didn't really know about or technically even cared.

"That took a lot of effort to get, so you better like it." She said dryly.

Cyborg smiled brightly and nodded. "Of _course_ I like it!" He yelled, excitement clear in his voice. "Thanks a lot Rae." He smiled at her and then pulled an orange-wrapped gift from behind him, handing it to Beast Boy. "Your turn BB." He said.

Beast Boy almost grabbed the present from Cyborg and tore it open eagerly. "No way!" He said wide-eyed, after clearing the thrashed wrapping paper away from the hidden object. "It's a game station-X!" He thanked Cyborg then turned to Starfire, handing her a green package.

Starfire squealed with joy and tore it open. It was a collection of cooking tools and cake mixes. "Oh how joyous!" Starfire said with a broad smile.

Cyborg smiled, raised his hand in the air and pointed to Starfire. "You next."

Starfire smiled brightly and turned to Robin. She zoomed out of the room by flight and came back with a red package. She handed it to Robin who opened it, to find a large book, labeled 'Martial Arts 101'. He smiled and turned to Starfire.

"Thanks Star." He said. "I have had my eye on this book for a while now." But there was something else he had his eye on too. And it was something he was about to get.

"Ok, that leaves…Raven!" Cyborg said. Everyone suddenly looked over at Robin suspiciously. "So what did you get her?" He asked curiously.

Robin smiled and walked to the Christmas tree. He pulled something from the middle of it and walked towards Raven with it hidden behind his back. "Something I have been wanting to give her for awhile now." He said.

Raven blinked as he pulled her up off of the sofa and over to the window, overlooking the city. He then pulled her close to him with one arm still behind his back, hiding what he had for her.

Then he finally revealed his gift. He dangled it in front of Raven face. She blushed in realizing what it was.

Robin then lifted it above their heads, hanging it above the window so the other Titans could get a better look at it. It was a small bunch of golden leafs with white berries in the center. Mistletoe. Everyone stared in utter bewilderment as Robin leaned in closer to Raven, who blushed furiously.

"I love you, Raven." Robin began. "In fact, I think I always have."

A moment of silence passed in which everyone stared anxiously, waiting for Raven's response. Including Robin who felt a bit of anxiety grown in him the longer the silence dragged on. But Raven smiled warmly up at him, relieving the stress. "I love you too, Robin." She said.

Robin returned the smile. Then slipping his arms around her waist, he gently pulled her into a passionate kiss. Raven closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her own arms around her love's neck.

The other three titans sighed as they stared at the scene of the two lovebirds standing in the light of the moon and the colorful town lights coming in from the window. "Well it's about time." Cyborg almost whispered, with a grin.

"Yeah," Beast Boy responded back in the same volume as his electronic friend. "I was starting to wonder if he would _ever_ make a move."

Starfire was slightly shocked in seeing this, but then she eventually smiled as brightly as Cyborg and Beast Boy. She had had a crush of Robin herself and had hoped to be the one to get that kiss, but Robin was obviously happy with Raven, and that made _her_ happy.

Eventually, Robin pulled away from the kiss, though the two still had their arms around each other and their foreheads still remained touching. Robin smiled down at Raven and said softly, "Merry Christmas." Then he raised one of his hands up and ran his fingers through her hair, planting another short but sweet kiss on her lips.

Raven smiled back and rested her head on Robin's chest, under his chin, closing her eyes as he held her in a warm and loving embrace. "It's been the best one ever." She said.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked it. I sure had fun writing it. I know that much. **

**Oh and the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**But I do loooooooooooove the show…………Anywho…review please! Or I shall destroy something!!!!!!!!!! (hee-hee. Not really)**

**Oh and I'm sorry about the long wait on "The Other Prophecy" guys!**

**I'm getting stuck! Its hard to put the awsomness I have in my head into words! But I'm trying……hopefully I'll have something by Febuary**


End file.
